


Shriek

by sorcererinslytherin



Series: Ashes and Embers: Days in the Lives of the FAHC [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Heists, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorcererinslytherin/pseuds/sorcererinslytherin
Summary: How do you avoid being captured by the LSPD?Crosspost from tumblr (sorcererinslytherin). See more at my series: "Ashes and Embers."





	Shriek

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!
> 
> I'm crossposting my favorite fics from tumblr over here to AO3. They will all be posted individually but collected in a series titled "Ashes and Embers." Please feel free to check out all of them and give me a follow over on tumblr if you like them!

When Jeremy heard Gavin shriek in pain, he saw red. Straining against his bonds, his muscles bulged and ripped at the cuffs, but they held fast. The officers were brutal in their efficiency, grabbing the Golden Boy and shoving him back against the cruiser, slapping cuffs on his back. When he shrieked again, furious, one of the cops slammed his head against the cruiser door, breaking his beloved shades and cutting his head so blood streamed into his eyes.

He howled in rage and fought again, but there was nothing he could do. The cuffs ripped into his skin and cut around his wrists. Slamming bodily up against the door wasn’t going to pop it open, wasn’t going to make the bulletproof glass shatter or the steel frame bend. In the end, he was only human, and humans couldn’t become Gods.

They could only play at it a while.

Somewhere in the distance, he could hear Michael roaring in fury, his voice carrying over the shriek of the sirens. The sirens. They wailed in such an unholy fury that Jeremy just wanted to bend down and put his head between his knees. He felt like he was going to be sick. Fuck. The LSPD. Out of anyone, it had to be them.

Gavin was finally bullied into another car, looking sick and angry, but finally he had stopped that damn screaming. His voice had given out, maybe, or they had threatened someone. Maybe him. Jeremy couldn’t know. All he could hope was that the others knew they were taken. It was about time a Lads Bev Night ended like this, but this was different. They weren’t arrested for being drunk and disorderly this time. This time they were arrested for being the Fakes, and he wasn’t sure how Geoff was going to get them out this time.

It was ten minutes later when they finally started heading out on the road. Another ten of driving through LS. Jeremy knew that the LSPD were furious at them this time - they took sharp turns and, without having a buckle, he flew around the back seat until he was battered and sore, unable to stop himself from tumbling with his hands cuffed behind his back. The windows were mainly blacked out, too, so he couldn’t really see anywhere farther than a few feet in front of him. The street lights flashed dizzingly and Jeremy ended up being forced to close his eyes.

He didn’t open them again until he felt a thump on the top of the car. A thump that for all rights should not be there. He only had time to open his mouth to ask what that was before his entire fucking car was lifted off the ground. The helicopter… because it only could be a fucking cargo-bob … shrieked as it lifted the entire fucking cruiser off the ground.

The officers were screaming something, leaning out the window to shoot, but what could a pistol or two do against a fucking helicopter?? Jeremy burst into laughter - fucking hell, Jack, you gorgeous woman.

_Just please dear god don’t fucking drop him…_

Realizing he was high in the air, he just screwed his eyes shut and prayed until he felt the car drop and slam to the ground. The two police officers were dispatched with their own form of brutal efficiency - two shotgun blasts through the windshield - and then there was the sound of picking locks for a second before his door was thrown open.

Ryan grins at him messily, looking wild-eyed in just his paint. “Hey,” his battle buddy said, and held out a hand. “Come on. We gotta go get the other two, and Jack said I could fly this time.”

This may be out of the frying pan and into the fire, but Jeremy couldn’t think of any fire he’d rather be in. He hopped out - shimmied out - and smirked at Ryan. “Give twenty bucks if you could make Gav vom.”

Ryan’s shriek of laughter was music to his ears. “You’re on.”


End file.
